SoRoku Confused Series
by xxbloodyinsanityxx
Summary: This series probably won't be continued. Please visit my profile for my link to my DeviantArt profile for all my fanfictions.


"Roxas and I are going to Olette's party right now." Sora says as he picks up his black electric guitar. "Be back before curfew." Their mom calls back from the noisy sink. "'Kay!" Roxas calls to their step mom.

Sora whispers to his brother, "Hurry before dad shows up from work!" Roxas winces at the thought of their dad. "He makes me wish I wasn't adopted." Roxas says. Sora nods his head and says, "I wish he didn't adopt me either. "The blond opens the front door and runs out with his stepbrother. "Hey slow down, Roxas! I don't want to bust up my guitar before I perform!" Sora calls out.

The blue-eyed blond smiles and waits for Sora to catch up with him. "Sorry. It's just; this is going to be my first party ever! I can't wait!" Roxas exclaims. "Yeah well, to me it's just another party to perform at… plus our brother Hayner is always there." Sora says and he hisses his stepbrother's name. The blond looks down with a change of emotion.

"Well he is the lead singer…you can't kick him out of his band." Roxas says with a saddened tone. "I suppose…" Sora says as they walk together. The night air of Spring bites at their skin like it's still winter. The streetlights cast a glow on the dark sidewalk. The brunette kicks up some dry, orange leaves in the silence. Roxas looks up and spots Olette rushing out of her house.

"Hurry! Hayner is already set up the equipment! Sora you need to get your butt on stage now!" Olette says in panic. The brunette smiles. "Happy birthday hun." Sora says and he gives Olette a peck on the cheek. The girl blushes and Roxas gives her a hug. The two stepbrothers rush inside.

"You're late." Hayner hisses between his teeth as he set up the microphone. _'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.'_ Sora thinks in his mind. The guests start flying in through the door and blow kisses at the band. Axel moves the drums around a little while Demyx strums his bass to warm up. Sora saunters over to Demyx without getting Hayner's attention.

"Did you…do it?" The brunette asks in a hushed voice. Demyx nods and lowers his voice. "I broke up with Axel this afternoon…" The dirty blond mutters. The brunette bites his bottom lip. "Did he take it well?" The curious brunette asks. "…He looked like he was…holding back tears…he just left after that." Demyx mumbles.

"Hey! Sora! You are suppose to be setting up!" Hayner yells. Sora rolls his eyes and shuffles back to his spot on the stage. "Ready?" Demyx asks. Sora smiles at his best friend warmly. "Why don't you ask the beast first?" The brunette says and he nods over to Hayner. The dirty blond giggles.

"Are you two ready yet?" Hayner says in an _'I-demand-an-answer'_ voice. Demyx rolls his eyes a mutter something incoherent. Axel fiddles with a drumstick in his hands like one of those dancing people with the flaming batons. "Hayner just calm down. We've done this plenty of times." The pyro says with a delicious grin.

Hayner gives Axel a death glare. The crowd of excited guests start shoving their way through the front door. "Don't screw this up." Hayner warns. Axel nods and as soon as Hayner turns around Axel gives Hayner the middle finger. Sora pretends not to notice. "One..two..three." Axel counts down in a calm voice.

The song starts off with a steady bass rhythm and the drums feed into the song like a racing school of fish. Sora beings strumming and he keeps his eyes straight ahead. Hayner keeps the beat in his mind and presses his lips to the microphone, "You think that everything is… ok, but it's not! You think that my toxic kiss is… love, but it's noooot! You think that you and me is… the way toooo gooooo….You're not the one for me! Can't you see I'm falling on my knees?! I'm begging you please! Crying for you to release mefrom your love! I can feel the shackles! Burning up my wrists! You say that this is loooove! Oh baby! Why can't you think again? It's all in your mind! 'Cause I'm prying from your forced kiss! And it's all because of this! This is not love! And it's not all what you thiiiiiink! I don't want anymore of this, 'cause I'm not the one for yoooou!"

Sora strums and fingers the frets on the guitar with ease at his guitar solo. The brunette's grip tightens on the neck of the guitar and he eases back to the melody of the song. He looks up from his deep thoughts and sees Roxas smiling at him. Sora smiles back and presses his lips to his own microphone, "You are not the one for me! Can't you see I'm dying in my sleep?! It's all because of you, thinking like you do! Why can't we just reeeeewiiiiiiind?! You should… shut your damn mouth! 'Cause I'm crying on the ground! And it's easy to see that you are hurting me! It's all in your head while you kiss me on my bed! It's not suppose to be this waaaaaay! I don't want anymore of this, 'cause I'm not the one for you!"

The brunette starts daydreaming as Hayner sings the song. Sora gazes at his step brother. Hayner has changed so much over four years. His body is more masculine and his face is chiseled to perfection. His hair has grown out in a brunette shag; causing occasional hair flips. _'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.'_ Sora thinks.

Sora snaps out of his daydream as a hand rubs his shoulder. "Hey we are taking a break now? Are you still trying to make Hayner die with your mind powers?" Axel asks with a smirk. The brunette stays silent and Axel bites his bottom lip. "Sorry bad joke." The red head mutters.

"Axel…just leave me alone please. I'll catch up with you later." Sora says and he pushes through the crowd of fan girls for Hayner and Demyx. "Roxas?" Sora calls out and he makes his way to the stairs. A red head girl pokes Sora's head. The brunette blushes and the girl giggles. "Ummm my friends and I wanted to know if you are up for a little game?" She asks and Sora nods.

"Sure…but I need to find Roxas…" Sora says and he looks around. "OH! The blond guy? He is with my friend Selphie. C'mon!" She says and she yanks Sora's arm to follow her. Sure enough the stranger was right and Roxas is sitting outside by the pool. Sora sits down with him and the red head blind folds Sora, Selphie and Roxas. _'My first kiss since a break up…and with a stranger…'_ Sora thinks and he leans in for the girl's lips.

Sora meets a soft pair of wet lips and his kiss gets deeper. He feels the tongue going inside his mouth and he follows the sensation to hold on to it. Sora feels his hands up the body and he sucks lightly on the bottom lip. The brunette's hands travel up the other's lower back and he pauses at the hair. _'Wait…'_ Sora thinks and the couple takes off their blindfolds. Sora and Roxas scream in unison. "Sorry. My friend and I wanted to play a little game with you two." Selphie says and Roxas is speechless. Sora gets up and runs away.

_ 'I kissed my step brother…I kissed my step brother…'_ Sora frantically thinks and he runs into the bathroom. The music is muted behind the wooden door and Sora falls to the floor in tears. _'I'm straight…how could they do this!?'_ Sora thinks and he stays there with his face in his hands.

After awhile of salty teardrops, Sora returns outside and sits only on the bench. The brunette keeps his head down and he stares blankly at the gray gravel. "Sora?" Roxas asks and he sits next to his step brother. Sora looks up and he looks away. "I'm really sorry, Roxas…I had no idea…and…" Sora cuts his sentence off and Roxas sighs. "We both didn't know that would happen…" Roxas says and they stay silent.

"You shouldn't be sorry…it was…well….I…" Roxas pauses once Sora meets his gaze. "I liked it…." Roxas admits and he blushes awkwardly. Sora's breath disappears and he didn't know what to do. So he ran. He ran away from the party and all the way home. He didn't care about saying goodbye. He didn't care about bringing his guitar home. Sora just wanted his life to stop spiraling down hill. His dead step brother, Tidus, was gone and he had committed suicide. His ex girlfriend broke up with him and dated Hayner. He loved them both. Now he wasn't sure what to live for.

"Sora!" Axel calls out and Sora stops running. The brunette realizes he was crying and he quickly wipes away the tears. "Axel…I don't want to go home…" Sora says and Axel hugs him. "My sister, Kairi, is out on a date tonight. Why don't you spend the night. She never comes home anyway." Axel jokes and Sora meekly nods. "That would be nice…" Sora says and they walk to Axel's house together.

The brunette was having a great time at Axel's house. They watched movies, prank called Demyx, and went on the trampoline. Sora looks up at the stars and he turns his face to Axel's. The trampoline bounces a little. "I'm going to go inside, is that all right?" Sora asks. "Sure sure." Axel says like Sora is dismissed. The blue eyed boy gets off the trampoline and heads to the bathroom.

Sora stands in the bathroom and he is only wearing a towel at his hips. Axel opens the door then closes it without seeing Sora there. The angel teen gasps and Axel bites his bottom lip. "Sorry…" Axel says and his eyes avert away. "It's okay. I should have told you I was going to take a shower." Sora says and Axel nods. "Did anyone ever tell you…how gorgeous you are?" Axel asks and he steps forward. Sora takes a step back and stumbles into the shower.

Axel with a towel at his hips too and he slips it off. He pulls Sora forward by the towel ends and he wraps his arms around the brunette. "You are, Sora…" Axel whispers in the brunette's ear and he kisses a spot on Sora's neck. "Axel! Stop!" Sora demands and Axel pushes Sora against the wall of the shower. "Stop what? You know you are gay." Axel hisses passionately. "Axel…" Sora says but Axel cuts him off with a forceful kiss. "You want this…got it memorized?" Axel asks and Sora becomes weak.


End file.
